The Wager
by OokamiManiakku
Summary: When Raiden Atokata, the son of A.J. Courman and Kaitso Atokata, loses a bet with his best friend, he's forced into being her slave for the day. But will Raiden take defeat like a man or does he have a plan of his own? Part 1 of 2. Completed.


**Title: **The Wager

**Author: **OokamiManiakku

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Minor sensual material towards end.

**Pairings:** Raiden and Lilly

**Notes:** "Grasshopper" is Raiden's pet name for Lilly. Rekka is Raiden's sister. Also, this is staged about thirty or so years in the future and it's considered a "Danny Phantom fanfiction" because Lilly is Danny and Sam's daughter in the future.

**Disclaimer:** Raiden Atokata and Rekka Courman are (c) to OokamiManiakku and TheeBycth respectively. Lilly Fenton, Neil Fenton is (c) MikeyCam33196. Both of her characters are in a story she's writing called "Relative". Look her up. She's cool.

**The Wager**

By OokamiManiakku

"So, remind me why I'm stuck at your house, waiting on you hand and foot?" Raiden asked as he poured the chocolate syrup into a glass.

"Because I know your sister better than you do." Lilly answered lightly from the other room. Raiden rolled his eyes. He took the carton of milk and poured it in next. After putting both containers away, he used the wooden spoon to mix the chocolate and the milk together.

"No, I believe it's just because you're a girl. Girls know girls better than guys know girls." He said as he took the glass of chocolate milk into the living room where Lilly was sprawled out on the couch. Several different types of snack foods lay on the coffee table in front of her. She smiled as she crunched on a potato chip.

"Make all the excuses you want. It still doesn't change anything." She replied. Raiden stuck his tongue out at her as he handed the glass to her. She chuckled. "Don't act so childish, Ray."

"Well then, how do you expect me to act, _Grasshopper_?" He said the last word with a slight inflection to it. "I am only sixteen, you know. Legally not an adult and technically still a kid."

Lilly grinned. "All right, Slave. You can sit down." She sighed. "If you must."

"Lilly, don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?" Raiden asked, sitting down in the recliner across from her. "I mean, "slave"? Come on."

"Oh, stop being a poor sport. You lost the bet."

"And the terms were to-"

"Wait on the other hand and foot for a whole day, doing whatever they tell you to do." Lilly finished. "What does a slave do?"

Raiden frowned. "Indentured servant."

"What?"

"I prefer, Indentured Servant." He said, crossing his arms.

"You big baby." Lilly laughed. "Fine. Indentured servant." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "But you still have to refer to me as "Your Highness"."

Raiden sputtered with laughter. "Yeah right."

"No, I mean it." Lilly stood up. Raiden stood up as well, stepping up to her. He looked down at her.

"Sorry, but you're not _higher_ than me." He teased, putting a finger at the base of her throat. "Shortie."

Gently, he pushed her backwards. Lilly yelped and waved her arms around as she lost her balance and fell back down on the couch. Raiden chuckled but Lilly blushed and frowned at him. Then, suddenly she got an evil grin. One that made Raiden nervous. He backed away from her.

"Grasshopper, what are you thinking?" He asked, holding up his hands at her. She stood up and took a step at him. "I don't like that look in your eyes..." He noted.

"Fifty push-ups." She ordered, crossing her arms. Raiden cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I said, do fifty push-ups." Lilly batted her eyelashes at him. "You have to do what I say, remember?" She said sweetly. Raiden frowned.

"You gotta be kidding."

"Nope. Get down on those hands, Wolf Boy." Lilly grinned and flopped back onto the couch. Raiden huffed his breath and rolled his eyes, getting onto his knees.

"All right, but fifty push-ups is nothing." He bragged.

"A hundred."

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Make it a hundred then, if fifty is so easy." Lilly teased, stuffing her mouth with popcorn. "Let's see it." She said with her mouth full.

Raiden grimaced and leaned over, onto his hands. "All right, here we go." He began to do push-ups, each time coming up and counting. His nose almost touched the floor every time he came down. Apparently Lilly didn't realize, he mused with a smirk, that no amount of push-ups would ever wear him down. He decided, since he was already having to do this, he would mess around a little.

"Twenty-one." Raiden said as he went back down. He pushed off with greater strength this time, sending his torso about two feet into the air. He clapped and then came back down. "Twenty-two."

Lilly raised an eyebrow and then sat up straight so she could get a better look at him. Raiden saw her out of the side of his eye and grinned.

"Forty-six." He lowered himself to the ground and then pushed off with his arms again. This time, he spun around like a crocodile in a death roll, mid-air and landed back in a perfect position. "Forty-seven."

Lilly smiled, taking a drink of her chocolate milk.

"Fifty-three." Raiden counted, pushing off so hard that, this time, he flew several feet into the air. He curled himself into a ball. Doing a back-flip, he stretched back out and landed in a perfect position once more. "Fifty-four."

"All right, all right." Lilly laughed, leaning back on the couch. "You can stop, Macho-Man."

Raiden smiled and leapt to his feet, smacking his hands together like it was a piece of cake. "What, going easy on me?" He asked. "Oh come on. I don't want pity."

Lilly glanced at him. "I think all those tricks you did count as fifty more." She said.

Raiden sauntered over to her and sat down beside her. "So... what now?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I think I've just about eaten us out of house and home." She made a face as she put the bowl of popcorn down. "I'm gonna get fat."

Raiden chuckled. "No way." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. There was a moment of silence and he got an evil, mischievous grin. "You want to make another bet?" He asked quietly.

Lilly looked at him. "You really want to get beat again?" She asked. He smiled.

"Guess I just don't know when to quit." He shrugged.

"All right, Atokata. What do you want to bet on?" She asked.

Raiden pretended to think about it for a moment. "How about... we have a contest to see who can hold their breath the longest?" He asked.

Lilly nodded to herself, trying to think of whatever plan he might have in mind. "O-kay..." She said slowly. "But you can't tickle me. Or pinch me. Or-"

"Okay okay." Raiden chuckled. "Same here."

"What'll we bet?" Lilly asked.

"How about, if you win, you get another day of pampering from me?" Raiden asked.

Lilly smiled. "All right. And if you win?"

"If I win..." Raiden glanced around the room, his turquoise eyes flashing in mischief. "Then I get out of being your "indentured servant" for the rest of the day."

"Okay." Lilly shrugged.

"Ready?" Raiden asked. Lilly nodded. "One, two, three... go!" Both kids took in a sharp breath and stared at each other for a long moment, giving each other challenging looks. Then, Raiden slowly scooted closer to Lilly, letting his hand that was on her shoulders slide down to her waist. She looked at him confused. He smiled, staring into her eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds until he suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Surprised by his action, Lilly breathed in sharply through her nose, gasping. Raiden smiled against her lips and pulled away.

"I win." He grinned.


End file.
